It Was a Mistake
by Den Blue
Summary: Brady decides to return back to Kinkow. But how will everyone react? And what about Brakayla? Was Brady's comeback a mistake?
1. A Shocking Surprise

**Hi! :) This is my second story I'm posting here on this site, so I hope you'll like it! **

**Inspired by other Pair of Kings fanfics!**

**Mikayla's POV**

"That was the most boring convention ever!" Boomer groaned. Me, he, my dad and Boz walked in the plaza.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." My dad stated.

"Yeah, my dad's right. At least you learned some new things" I said, kind of annoyed of Boomer's complaints.

"Yeah, like how to fast fall asleep!" He continued arguing.

"Umm guys, sorry to interrupt you but.." Boz said, looking up. "What's the thing up there?" We looked up and saw something falling from the sky. Boomer, of course, started panicking.

"Ahhhh! We've been attacked by aliens by a giant cosmic ship!"

I rolled her eyes. "That's not a cosmic ship, that's a hot air balloon." I then trailed off. "Wait, a hot air balloon?" Oh my god! Does this mean...

"WATCH OUT DOWN THERE!" Someone yelled from the balloon. It was falling down right in the castle plaza.

"Stand back!" My dad exclaimed as we quickly headed to the castle.

Crash. And there it is.

"Uhhh...not my best one..." the figure said, lying on the ground. The voice sounded very fimiliar. No. This can't be true. The the figure stood up and we could finally see his face. Oh my god.

"Brady?..." I stunned.

"Uh..eh...hi.." He said awkwardly.

Me and everyone else stared in disbelief. "Is...is that you?"

"Umm..yeah, I guess...?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided to return home..."

Boomer, who finally collected his thoughts, spoke up: "What do you mean return home?!"

"Boomer, look. I know you're mad and I'm sorry for what I did, but I came here to fix my mistakes!"

"Oh, so you came to fix your mistakes after a year you left your own brother? But don't worry, I already have another one!"

"What do you mean 'another one'?" Brady asked confused.

Boomer looked at Boz, who stood behind, watching the whole scene. "This is Boz. Our long lost brother and also the next co-king of Kinkow."

Brady just stood there, saying nothing.

"But you obviously don't care, because you only think about you!" He exclaimed.

"What? That's not true!" Brady protested.

"Yes, it is! You left Mikayla, and made her feel guilty, she went on a guilt trip, where some giant gorrila almost ate her! And, you left me, your own brother! We were suppose to be in this together! You left us all just to 'grow up' and now you even dare to show your face here?"

Everyone, who watched this whole scene were quiet. So was I. Brady had alot of sadness in his eyes. But I understand Boomer, it was really hard for him. I looked over at my dad, who was surprised of Boomer's speech. Then I looked at Boz, who was shocked by all this whole thing. He watched his brother, yelling at his another brother.

"You know what Brady? Do me a favour and leave." The dark-skin king said. Before Brady could say something, Boomer stormed inside the castle. Brady then looked at us, mainly at me. He had the 'I'm sorry' look. I sighed.

"Ummm...I'll go talk to Boomer..." Boz said, took a last look of Brady and then gone inside the castle. My dad also went inside, leaving me and Brady alone. He stepped closer to me. I don't know why, but I was happy that he was back. But that doesn't excuse what he did. He then spoke up:

"Mikayla, you know that I did a mistake and I'm sorry..."

I did say nothing. He sighed.

"Look, I know I did a big mistake, it was the stupidest thing I've ever done, but...I did it for you, because...I really like you. And I heard you that I was immature as long I'll the king of this island, so I though I need to do something with myself. I wanted to be the perfect guy for you, but I guess I just don't deserve a girl like you. But I wish at least you could forgive me..."

I was kind of touched of what Brady just said. I guess he really means it. And suddenly without thinking, I grabbed his jaw and kissed him.

He didn't defend or something. When I pulled away, I realized what I had just done.

"Ummm...I gotta go..." I said, turning around and running back to the castle.

"Mikayla wait..!"

_It was a mistake..._

**So, what do you think? Sorry about the grammar errors.**

**Thanks for your time to read this, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm gonna update soon if you guys want to read more :)**


	2. Feelings Revealed

**Thank you for your opinions in reviews from the last chapter, I really appreciate it. Hope you'll like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update.  
**

**I wanna thank...**

**TheMysteriouswatcher ****•** Brakayla Fan44 • BTRROCKS-4ever • brakayla1273 • Wansapanataym • Emmalt • scifichick07 • HRKC • Codex • _a person signed by_ 'Update soon' • Nicolive  


**...for reviewing the first chapter. I really appreciate your opinions and impressons on this story. So thank you again so much.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pair of Kings.  
**

**SO SORRY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH, I'M TRYING MY BEST ON NOT MAKING ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS! Hope you'll understand :)  
**

**WARNING: This chapter is extremely short.  
**

******Okay, enough with these nonsenses, let's continue with the story!**

* * *

**Brady's POV**

"Mikayla wait!" I yelled and automatically ran after her. Luckily she wasn't that fast and I caught her just when she tried to open the door of her room. She turned and gasped, opened the door, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, closing the door behind me so she couldn't run away. I let go her hand and she sat on her bed, looking down at her lap. I sat next to her but she didn't look up.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured, still not looking up.

"For what?"

"For k-kissing you."

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" I questioned. She didn't say anything. I sighed.

"Alright, I get it. Don't answer. You were probably just shocked to see me and then you accidentally kissed me." I said making the quote marks with his fingers when I said the word '_accidentally_'. I know it didn't make any sence but I didn't want make her feel too much pressure or something. "It's okay, I'll just leave again, so you don't have more trouble with me." I said, waiting a few second for her reaction. When she kept being quiet, I just got up and started walking toward the door.

"Brady wait!" she exclaimed, stood up and ran toward me.

I turned to face at her, "What is it Mikayla?"

She looked at me and sighed, "I like you."

"What?"

**Mikayla's POV**

I bit my lip. Did I just told Brady I like him? Probably yes, he's staring at me right now. I don't like him, do I? Why did I say I do? I mean he was about to leave and I didn't want to lose him again...**  
**

"I said I like you." I repeated the sentence.**  
**

"Yeah I heard you, I just don't- WHAT?" He squealed looking extremely confused, causing me to sigh.

"Can you just accept the fact I finally like you?" I questioned upset.

"No, no I can't. If you really like me, then why did you say that you will never date because I'm too immature? Am I too immature to be the king of this island? Am I too immature to date a girl like you? SO AM I Mikayla?" He raised his voice, pointing at himself.

"Brady I-"

He interrupted me, "You know what, forget it. I already know what you think. I heard what Candace and you were talking about. And that's why I left."

"Well this wouldn't happen if you weren't listening to us! Why were you in the jungle following me anyways!?" I said crossing my arms.

"I wanted to tell you what I feel about you that night! But then I heard what Candace has said and finally found out what you think about me. So congratulations Mikayla, you succeed hurting my feelings!"

"BRADY, THE THINGS CANDACE HAS SAID WEREN'T TRUE! I WAS JUST CONFUSED ABOUT MY FEELINGS ABOUT YOU! AND YOU, BEING SUCH A BIG JERK LEFT YOUR HOME, YOUR FAMILY, YOUR FRIENDS JUST TO 'GROW UP' INSTEAD OF TALKING TO US! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I yelled in his face. I never yelled at anyone like this before. I felt anger boiling inside me.

"WELL I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER CAME BACK!" he yelled back.

"Then you should probably leave now! Forget what I said about liking you, instead of that I hate you. Get your butt of of here and leave. Now." I said, pointing at the door.

"Fine." I heard him hiss. He opened the door and stormed out of my room. I felt a small tear slide down my cheek. Then next one and another. I found myself crying later and burried my face in my hands.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Ooooh :D Short I know, so sorry! But I wanted to end it here, so see what happens in next chapter! I'll try to update maybe tomorrow (but I promise nothing) and if not tomorrow then probably really soon. I will try write the next chapter at school, but my friends keep glancing over my shoulder when I write so I don't have a lot of space -.-  
**

**Sorry again it took so long to update.  
**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Common, just critize me! I know the characters are way too OOC. At least that's what I think.  
**

**A QUICK MESSAGE TO Brakayla Fan44: The As Long As You Love Me video will be PROBABLY posted tomorrow, after I'll come back from school :) And I'm glad you liked the new BozxMikayla video, I think I will make more videos with them but I think people are not big fans of the couple. But no one said I can't make videos about them as friends, you know? Are they friends anyways? :D **

**Nevermind...I'm starting to think that the author's note is longer than the chapter...I'll stop writing! Okay so bye! :)  
**

**~Den Blue  
**


	3. Runaway King

**Hi! So I'm updating after a week (sorry, I tried to update earlier but I got stuck, again). Oh, and I wanna thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter :) THANKS A LOT!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pair of Kings.  
**

******SO SORRY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH, I'M TRYING MY BEST ON NOT MAKING ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS! Hope you'll understand :)**  


* * *

**Brady's POV**

I'm such a jerk! How could I be so rude to her? Instead of being happy that she finally admited her feelings I was just that stupid I had to yell at her! I had a last chance and I lost it.

I rushed in the throne room, not sure where I was going. Should I go back to Chicago? Should I stay here? Or should I just kill myself? I snapped out of my thoughts as I bumped into someone. "Excuse me" we both said. I looked up and saw a tall guy with a read hair. I realized it was the guy Boomer was talking about, Boz was his name I guess. Our long lost brother. I was too engaged to Mikayla that I totally forgot about him. I hope he didn't make a bad impression of me.

**Boz's POV**

I walked down the stairs after having a conversation with Boomer. He seemed very angry about Brady's return. I tried to calm him but it was useless. Then he told me that he will never forgive Brady for what he did. When I'm talking about him... I still can't believe I finally got to see my brother. I've been waiting for this moments like forever since I learned about him. And when he appeared, I could tell I was in shock but also excited. I wanted to walk over to him and just introduce myself but he was too busy with Boomer being mad at him.

As I walked I wasn't paying too much attention and that caused me bump into someone. "Excuse me" we both said at the same time. I looked at the person with a surprise. It was Brady. "Oh uh hey" I said.

"Hey," he said. "You must be Boz, my...brother..."

"Uh yeah that's me."

"I guess ... we didn't start the right way..." he said and rubbed his neck.

"I guess so. Where were you going?" I asked him.

"Leaving." he said looking down.

My eyes widdened, "What? Where?"

"I don't know. I just have to leave."

"What do you mean? You can't leave! You have to stay!" I almost yelled.

"I'd like to but I can't. No longer if everyone is mad at me."

"But I'm not mad at you. I want you to say. I want to get know my brother. Please." I almost begged on him. I didn't want Brady to leave, I wanted him to stay so Boomer, me and him could finally live like a family. He couldn't leave now!

"Sorry, I can't." he said and right after that he started running out of the castle.

"But-" I trailed off and sighed. Oh man. This is bad.

I have to tell someone. I have to tell Boomer.

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

I was sitting of my bed, staring at the ground. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and they just couldn't stop. I feel so terrible now. I didn't mean to yell at Brady but he made me to. I mean, everything happened so fast.. I think.. I think I lost him. Again.**  
**

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I said and my voice cracked a little. I wipped my tears off, I didn't want someone to see me like this. The door opened and I my dad walked in. When he saw me sitting on my bed, he asked me, "What wrong, baby girl?"

"Where have you been?" I questioned, not even answering his question. He let go a sigh, "I went to get the Elders, since it seemed Brady is back..." he said.

"So he's staying?"

"Well I hope so. I think we should fix things about Brady, about his return and his leaving. I mean, there must be the reason why he left."

I swallowed. I just realized that no one actually know the reason why Brady left the island, well expect for Boomer.

"Did you talk to him?" I then asked. "No, I haven't seen him since I went for the Elders. Where is he now anyway?" I sighed. Now I just couldn't handle. I sobbed and a single tear flowed down my cheek. I quickly wipped it off but unluckily my dad noticed.

"Baby girl, are you crying?" "No." I said and sniffled. "I'm a Makoola. I don't cry." I tried to smile but I knew it wouldn't work. "Just tell me what's wrong. " he said and sat next to me. "Nothing. Everything's alright. Just trust me." I said. He sighed, "Okay, I trust you. But remember that you can tell me everything." he said and pulled me in a hug.

I sighed, "I know."

* * *

**Boomer's POV  
**

"Boomer!" I heard someone was yelling my name. I was sitting on the sofa, thinking about what happened today. And I'm still at Brady by the way. Suddenly Boz rushed in the room. "Boomer!" he exclaimed.

"Where's the fire?" I asked and stood up.

"Brady's gone!" he said when he finally caught his breath.

I crossed my arms, "And?"

"And...!? Boomer, he left the castle without even knowing where he was going! We have to go after him!"

I rolled my eyes, "Why would we go after him?"

"Because he's our brother, Boomer."

"Well he didn't behave as a brother when he left."

"Boomer stop it, alright? Okay, maybe he did a mistake but he came to apologize and fix things! And you didn't even gave him a chance! So if you're not going after him, then I am." he said and and stormed out of the room.

I sighed. Great. Now I need to go after both of them.

* * *

**Okay, I have to end it here since I have to go now...**

**...I'll see when I'll be able to uptade...hopefully it will be soon. I'm now a bit upset because of school, I think suck in every subject. Well maybe expect for english, but ya see. I'm just happy when I got a bad grade from Math test we wrote yesterday, my dad instead of being mad just laughed at it. He says he only cares about language lessons, including english and german. So yeah :D Well I mainly concentrate on english ;)  
**

**Sorry if this chapter was short.  
And sorry if there are any grammar errors or if the enlish is bad...Really sorry.  
**

**Review if you want to :)  
**


	4. Heartbroken

**I am so sorry for not updating for three months! I had major writer's block and there were also days when I just wanted to wrap everything and end with this story. But I finally pulled myself together and I'm here with a fourth chapter for you guys. I hope you'll like it.**

***English isn't my native language, so there may be some grammar errors. I apologize for that.***

**Oh, and one last thing! I DON'T OWN PAIR OF KINGS.**

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

My dad and I were in the throne room, along with the elders, waiting for Boomer and Boz. I was thinking about Brady the whole time, I haven't seen him since the argument we've had. I just hope he didn't left the island again or something. But he wasn't in the castle, so I take that as a bad sight. The elders were talking with my dad about something, probably about Brady because I heard them say his name a few times**.**

Out of nowhere I saw King Boz running down the stairs, King Boomer following him. They both stopped running when they noticed the elders standing there.

"What's going on?" Boomer asked, both him and Boz had confused looks on their faces.

"Your majesties, we've assembled the elders to discuss about King Brady's return," my dad started explaining.

"Is it true that King Brady has returned?" the head elder asked. Boomer and Boz shared a glance.

"Yes. Yes, he has, this morning," Boomer said, sounding nervous. The elder looked at him, nodding his head.

"Interesting. Where is he now?"

Boomer and Boz glanced at each other again and the room suddenly became silent. Boomer looked down, I had no idea what was going. Then, Boz broke the silence.

"Brady left the castle," he said. The elders gasped.

"What?" my dad exclaimed. My heart started to beat fast, really fast. Brady was gone. He was gone!

Wait.

"What do you mean he's gone?" I asked.

"He said he had to leave because he thought that everyone hated him. I tried to stop him but he didn't listen to me," Boz explained. The elders glanced at each other, my dad had a shocked expression on his face. I stayed silent.

"Where did he go?"

Boz shrugged, "I don't know, but I don't think he did neither."

The elders then gathered up and started discuss about something. When they seemed to be done, the head elder stepped closer to Boomer and Boz. The serious, yet sad look on his face made me feel nervous. He took a deep breath and spoke to them two.

"I'm sorry King Boomer and Boz, but we have to let Brady go."

"What?" the kings exclaimed, in shock. So was I and my dad.

"But elder-" my dad tried to argue, but the elder interrupted him.

"No buts! The island doesn't approve Brady stay, just like the storm did stop King Boomer to after him! He is not allowed to stay here unless he's the King of Legend which he's obviously not!"

"Wait!" Boomer exclaimed, breaking into their argument. "It doesn't matter if Brady is the King of Legend, most importantly he's my and Boz's brother and he needs to stay!"

"Yeah, Elder, Boomer's right. Brady needs to stay, whether he's the King of Legend or not," Boz said. Then he grabbed the elder's shoulders. "PLEASE let Brady stay! It's my dream to live with my brothers!" he shouted, shaking with his shoulders like he was crazy.

"Dream died! Now let go of me," the elder said angrily and later on he and the other elders walked out of the castle. All of us just stared after them.

"...and we waxed his legs for that," Boz, crossing his arms, said in a disbelief tone.

"So what do we do now?" Boomer then asked, turning to us.

"We can't do anything, my king. I'll try to speak to the elders again, and now I'll just send the guards to look after Brady," my dad said and rushed out of the room, leaving me and the boys alone.

I was heartbroken. It couldn't get any worse. Brady left, we don't even know where and now he had to leave the island again. I couldn't take it anymore. I broke into tears, not caring if Boomer and Boz still in the room.

I felt how someone wrapped their arms around me, pulling me into a hug. It was Boomer, who seemed he was about to cry too. Boz then joined us and we ended up in a group hug. After a while I pulled away.

"Sorry, my kings," I mumbled and whipped the tears away. Why was I crying anyway? I mean, I was crying over Brady. Twice. But why? I said I didn't like him. Right after I said I did...

"Don't be, Mikayla. I don't want Brady to leave too," Boomer said and Boz nodded in agreement.

"I'm going for a walk," was all I could say. I needed some time to be alone, to think about things and my feelings. I needed to figure out if I liked Brady or not.

I didn't even wait for the kings' response, I just walked out of the castle, heading straight to the jungle.

* * *

**Brady's POV**

Something was telling me to stay and fix things, but something else was inciting me to leave. What should I do? Should I stay or should I go? My heart is telling me to stay so I think I should listen to my heart, right? Ugh, whatever.

Million thoughts were running through my head as I was walking through the jungle, alone. The sky was getting dark and I started feeling cold. It almost felt I was on the Dark Side, which could be possible, because I had no idea where I was. But I didn't care, although it was pretty scary.

_Crack._

I quickly turned around. Nothing was there, but I swear I heard something. I decided not to think about it anymore and continued walking. But then...

_Wham._

I felt something smack my head and everything then went into darkness.


	5. Author's note (The End?)

**Hi. I'm sorry, this is not an update. **

**I've decided that I won't continue this story. Don't bite me! My hamster already did that, and not just once. **

**Anyways... I realized that I'm not going anywhere with this story. I don't want to explain why, I just feel that way. I hope you're not mad or something. I'm sorry.**

**But ... there's a chance I could change my mind. Maybe, I don't know. I'll see.**

**Thank you for reading this message. And also thanks to all people who reviewed, followed or favourited this story. That's really nice of you. And again, I'm very sorry.  
**

**- Den Turquoise  
(Blue, just kidding. But I like this colour too LOL)  
**


	6. Brady?

**After reading your reviews on the last chapter I felt super guilty, so yeah, I decided to continue with story. **

**My English will be probably really bad in this chapter, so I'm sorry if you get confused in some parts. **

**Enjoy :) x  
**

* * *

**No one's POV:**

Mikayla was walking through the jungle, as she was collecting her thoughts about Brady. She was so confused at the moment. First, she kisses him. She tells him she likes him and then gets angry and says that he hates him. Completely messed up.

_What is happening with me?_ she thought, walking into the deeper part of the jungle. She knew she shouldn't be going that far, especially when she was near the Dark Side. But Mikayla didn't care at the moment.

She sighed. Did she really Brady? What a stupid question. _Of course I don't. He's Brady_, she thought again. _Immature, dumb, Brady. But on the other side, what if he really did change? What if he really got mature? I don't know, I didn't get the chance to find out._

Mikayla glanced up at the sky. It was getting dark, the cold breeze was giving her goose bumps. _Maybe I should head back to the castle._ She was about to turn around and start walking back toward the castle, when she spotted something. Or should I say someone?

About five metres in front of her was walking a young teenage boy. He seemed familiar for some reason. _Wait...isn't that..._

_Crack._

Mikayla just stepped on a broken stick. She panicked and jumped behind a tree next to her. She saw the boy turn around and finally saw his face. It was him.

It was Brady.

Mikayla was glad that Brady turned around and started walking again, but confused at the same time. _Why would he be here, in the jungle and near the Dark Side? _she thought_. Oh right, he ran away._ _That's why._

But it was dangerous. Why? Well he was near the Dark Side. And in fact, so was she.

A though crossed Mikayla's head. Should she apologize Brady and bring him back? But if she would bring him back, he would have to leave anyway. But he could get lost. Or something bad could happen to him. And Brady's safety was more important to Mikayla. So she stepped forward, ready to go after her friend.

But then, something caught her eye.

A tarantula person.

Mikayla eyes widened when the spider freak smacked Brady across his head, making him fall on the ground. There was no time for thinking; Mikayla pulled our machete and attacked the tarantula person from behind. Luckily he didn't know she was there, so he didn't have the chance to fight back. Mikayla knocked off the tarantula person on the ground, causing him moan in pain. She placed her machete against his throat and glared at him. She thought that he would be all scared and freaked out, but to her surprise, he smiled evilly at her. Mikayla then felt a pair of arms grab her from behind, taking away her machete and tying her hand tightly. About five tarantula people were standing around her. She was in trap.

She wanted to fight, but she couldn't, she had no weapon she could use. One of the tarantula people then grabbed her machete and put it against her throat, meanwhile the other one was holding her still tied. She shut her eyes and waited for the worst to come, but then something weird happened. She didn't feel the tarantula person holding her anymore. Then the other tarantula person who was holding Mikayla's machete against her throat got his eyes wide, putting the machete away. Confused, Mikayla turned around. Her eyes widened as well.

"Brady?"

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Brady was there, fighting the tarantula people. He already had knocked off the three of them, so that made two left. And they were already running away, fearless.

"Yeah that's right, ya'll better not mess with Brady and his girl next time!" he called after them. Mikayla blushed slightly. _His girl?_

Brady then walked over to Mikayla. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "Yeah. I'm good. What about you?"

"Well, my head hurts a little," he said, rubbing his head gently, "but that'll be alright, I guess."

Then a silence fell upon them. An awkward one.

"Hey Brady?" Mikayla said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" he said, looking up at her.

"Thank you for helping me out."

"No problem," he smiled. "Hey Mikayla?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," he said shyly. Mikayla wanted to say something, but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for leaving and not talking to you in the first place. I'm sorry for yelling at you and then running off. I'm really sorry, Mikayla. I really am."

Mikayla sighed, "Brady, I'm the one who should be saying sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean anything I've said to you. I don't hate you. You're my friend, Brady," she told him. He smiled at her.

"Thanks Mikayla."

Mikayla then wrapped her arms around Brady's neck and hugged him. Something she hasn't done in a while. Shocked at first, Brady then responded very quickly by wrapping her arms around Mikayla, pulling her closer to him.

"I missed you," he heard her murmur, as she squeezed him tightly.

"I missed you too," he said, smelling her hair. Yeah, still the same, old Brady.

After it seemed like years, they finally pulled away. Mikayla was glad that things were finally okay between her and Brady. Well, almost. They still haven't talked about the part when Mikayla said she kind of liked him and most importantly, she hasn't told him that he had to leave the island again.

"So, what do we do now?" Brady asked, breaking Mikayla's thoughts. Mikayla panicked a little.

"Uh, well..."

"Should we go back to the castle? Do you think everyone's mad at me?"

"Well, not really," she said nervously. Brady looked at her confusedly.

"Kayla, are you okay? You seem a little bit off."

"What? No! I'm okay. It's just that, we can't go back to the castle," she bit her lip.

Brady was even more confused. "Why not? People don't want me to stay?"

"No, of course they do, Brady. Well, almost everyone," Mikayla said, remembering the Elders. "The thing is, you can't stay."

Brady seemed a little bit sad. "Why not?"

Mikayla sighed, "The Elders said you can't stay unless you're the King of Legend, which they said you're not. They said we had to let you go, no matter how hard your brothers tried to convice them to let you stay. I'm sorry, Brady," she said, looking guilty at him. She expected him to be all sad and upset about to bad news, but to her suprise, he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling? Aren't you sad that you can't stay?" she asked him.

"There's nothing I could be sad about," Brady said, chuckling.

"Why not?"

"Because I am the King of Legend. We need to go back to the castle and call the Elders."

Before Mikayla could say something, Brady grabbed her hand and dragged her to the direction towards the castle.

* * *

**There you go. I hope you liked it. So yeah, I'm not discontinuing this story. Kind of saw that coming? Well, I said I could change my mind! I do that a lot.**


	7. Confusion

**Mikayla's POV**

Brady grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the castle. I was so confused. How did it come he was the King of Legend? How did he know that?

"Brady, what's going on?" I finally got to ask, trying to catch my breath, because we were running. Brady was still holding my hand, but for some reason I didn't mind that. It felt nice, and- wait what! I can't think like that! What is wrong with me?

"I'll explain that later, now we have to get back to the castle," Brady said.

"But Brady-" I said, trying to stop him, but he ignored me.

"Just run!"

I sighed and followed his lead. Why was he suddenly in such a big rush? And why was he running voluntarily, when he wasn't running to hide from something? Weird.

We finally reached the castle, breathless. As we opened the castle, we were welcomed by Boomer and Boz.

"Brady!" they both yelled, running toward us. They attacked us with a hug.

"Brady, are you okay?" Boomer asked his brother, squeezing him tightly.

"Yeah Boom, I'm alright. And I'm sorry guys," Brady apologized, hugging him back. "But Boom, I...can't...breathe..." he choked out, trying to pull away when the hug turned into a bone-crushing one. "Boom?...Boom!"

"Sorry," Boomer quickly pulled away. Brady chuckled and patted his shoulder. "It's alright, bro."

Boz hugged me too, but hasn't pulled away yet.

"Um, Boz?" I said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly. He then realized what I meant and pulled away. "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes, "Minduians..." I muttered, smiling.

"King Brady?" a loud voice of my dad interrupted us. We turned around and saw him standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Um, hi, Mason..." Brady said awkwardly. "Oh right, the Elders!" he then exclaimed, turning to me.

I then remembered. "Daddy, go get the Elders," I told him.

"But-"

"Please, Mason. I know how to make them to let me stay," Brady said, sounding serious.

"I'll be right back," my dad sighed, as he passed the four of us and exited the castle.

As soon as he was gone, Boomer and Boz turned to Brady, terrified.

"Brady, what are you doing? The Elders will send you away, they said you can't stay here!" Boz exclaimed.

"Yeah, are you nuts?" Boomer added.

Brady gave Boomer a look. "Guys, don't worry. I won't leave."

"What do you-" Boomer wanted to finish his sentence, but then the castle door opened. We turned around and backed away slowly, as my dad and the Elders entered the castle. Shaman, the head Elder, laid his eyes on Brady.

"King Brady," he spoke up. "So you weren't lying to us, Sasquatch, he really is here," he said, as he turned to my dad for a moment. "It's nice to have you back, you're majesty."

"So you could send me away?" Brady said coldly.

"Oh, so you've already heard news," the Shaman chuckled a little. Wow. Did he really hate Brady that much?

"Yeah, you said I can't say, because I'm not the King of Legend. But I have something to prove that I am," he stated. The Elders glanced at each other, before looking back at Brady. "Well what, then?"

Brady didn't say anything, instead of that he reached into his pocket.

Everyone gasped when they saw what Brady took out from his pocket.

"The third King ring," the Shaman spoke in shock.

* * *

**Will you hate me a lot when I'll end it here? **

**Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the short chapter! x  
**


	8. There's Always a Happy End

**A/N: Hi guys. This is the last chapter. So, umm... enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**Brady's POV**

I took out the King ring of my pocket and everyone gasped.

"The third King ring," the Shaman spoke in shock.

"How is that possible? I though Boz had Brady's ring," Boomer said. Everyone turned to Boz, who looked at his hand, "Um..."

"Hold on," Mikayla spoke and walked over to the couch. She looked under the cushion and took out another King ring. Probably Boz's, because she gave it to him.

"I knew it was there," Boz said, putting the ring on his finger.

"You sure did," Mikayla said and rolled her eyes.

"So if we both have the King rings," Boomer said, looking at his own ring, "then how come Brady have one too?"

"Our father gave it to me," I said. Everyone stared at me.

"Dad's alive?" Boomer exclaimed.

"No, I mean he gave it to me in my dream," I explained.

"You receive things in your dreams and then actually have them? Well that's not fair, I had a dream about Beyoncé giving me an autograph but when I woke up, guess what! There was no autograph! How is that fair?!"

"Boomer, would you just call down and let me tell the whole story?" I asked, annoyed. He nodded.

"Alright, so in that dream, dad told me I had to come back to Kinkow and that staying in Chicago wasn't the right decision. He then gave me the King ring and told me to come back to rule the kingdom with my brothers together, I wanted to ask him why was he giving the ring to me because I thought I didn't deserve it and what did he meant by brothers because he didn't tell me about Boz, but then I woke up, having the ring in my hand."

I finished telling the story and realized everyone was staring at me. Shaman was the first one who spoke.

"Interesting," he said. "I guess you are the King of Legend, then."

"So I can stay?" I asked.

"Umm, I don't know... you have to King ring after all and... ah, fine, you can stay!" he exclaimed and then he and the others Elders left the castle. Everyone started clapping, Mason said something being right about the Kings of Legend and Boomer and Boz pulled me into a group hug, which I happily returned.

"I can't believe you're actually staying!" Boomer exclaimed as we pulled away.

"Yeah, now we can all be together!" Boz exclaimed too, smiling.

"So you're guys aren't mad at me?" I asked.

"No, of course not! But you have to promise you won't leave again," Boomer threated and Boz nodded.

I grinned, "I won't. Never. I promise."

Then we hugged again. When we pulled away, something—or should I say someone—caught my attention. Mikayla. She stood there, smiling. I excused myself and walked over to her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said.

"Look, I know I've already said it all before, but I'm really sorry, Mikayla. And not just for what happened earlier, but for everything. I'm sorry for leaving and not talking to you in the first place. I'm sorry for all the days when I was flirting with you and acting like a total jerk. I'm sorry if you every felt guilty about my leaving, I really am, Mikayla," I said, looking straight into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"It's okay, Brady. All is forgiven," she said, smiling.

"So... friends?"

"I... was hoping for more."

I furrowed my eyebows, "What do you mean?"

She gave me a look.

"Oh, you mean best friends!" I exclaimed as the realization hit me.

"Oh, come on, Brady!" Boomer joined us, whining. "Why can't you just see that Mikayla wants to be more than friends. So make out already or do whatever couples do, 'cause you are really killing me."

We stared at him, especially I did. Then Boz came into the view and dragged Boomer away, mumbling an apology. I turned to Mikayla, still not believing that she wanted to be more than friends. I mean, of course I liked her too, I never stopped, but this was just unbelievable. Was I dreaming?

"So, um, is it true?" I asked awkwardly, after I finally forced myself to speak because I was still in shock.

"...Yeah, I guess," she said, blushing. It was the first time when I saw Mikayla Makoola blush, by the way.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Uh, will you stop asking me stupid questions and kiss me already?" she snapped, smirking.

Surprised, I nodded and leaned forward. But when our lips were about to meet, I quickly pulled away.

"Wait," I said. She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Promise you'll go out with me," I raised my eyebrow.

She laughed, "Of course."

"Cool then," I grinned as I pulled her closer and connected our lips together. It was a simple short kiss, but it was everything I could ask for. And this time I knew it wasn't done by a mistake, this time it was right. It was perfect.

We pulled away, both smiling at each other.

"Took you long enough!"

Lacing our fingers together, we both laughed at Boomer's reaction.

* * *

**The End, I guess.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited this story and thank you all for your time reading it. I know I don't update very often, but just because I only write when I'm like super bored and when I really want to. I prefer imagining everything in my head instead of writing it down, hehe. Weird, right...? **

**Anyway, see you next time! :)**

**– Den Blue (I'm starting to think that this nickname sounds stupid...)**


End file.
